In recent years, biodegradable plastics have been actively developed as materials that can solve problems caused by plastic waste that places a heavy burden on the global environment, such as impact on the ecosystem, generation of harmful gases during combustion, and global warming due to a large amount of heat generated by combustion.
In particular, carbon dioxide generated by combustion of plant-derived biodegradable plastics was originally present in the air, and therefore the amount of carbon dioxide in the air does not increase. This is referred to as carbon neutral, and is regarded as important under the Kyoto Protocol that sets carbon dioxide reduction targets. For this reason, biodegradable plastics have been expected to be actively used.
Recently, from the viewpoint of biodegradability and carbon neutral, aliphatic polyester resins, especially polyhydroxyalkanoate (hereinafter, sometimes referred to as PHA) resins have received attention as plant-derived plastics. Among PHA resins, for example, poly(3-hydroxybutyrate) homopolymer resins (hereinafter, sometimes referred to as P3HB), poly(3-hydroxybutyrate-co-3-hydroxyvalerate) copolymer resins (hereinafter, sometimes referred to as P3HB3HV), poly(3-hydroxybutyrate-co-3-hydroxyhexanoate) copolymer resins (hereinafter, sometimes referred to as P3HB3HH), poly(3-hydroxybutyrate-co-4-hydroxybutyrate) copolymer resins (hereinafter, sometimes referred to as P3HB4HB), and polylactic acid (hereinafter, sometimes referred to as PLA) have received attention.
However, the above aliphatic polyester resins such as PHA resins are known to have a low crystallization speed. Therefore, the aliphatic polyester resins require a long cooling time for solidification after heat melting in molding processing and have a problem that molding processability and productivity are poor.
Therefore, it has heretofore been proposed that an additive, such as boron nitride, titanium oxide, talc, sugar alcohol, polyvinyl alcohol, chitin, or chitosan, is added as a crystal nucleating agent to improve the crystallization of a PHA resin (see, for example, Patent Literature 1).